


5, 4, 3, 2, 1

by 12micropercent



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: Entah bagaimana, sekarang, tiba-tiba aku sudah dalam pelukannya lagi. Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 5





	5, 4, 3, 2, 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aurora's [Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1).](https://youtu.be/jTwdGRHl5Mw)

  
_**Orang**_ itu datang lagi pagi ini.

Dia yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu. _Dua? Atau tiga hari?_

Padahal semalam aku memintanya pergi, tapi aku memintanya kembali lagi. Bukankah sudah kubilang, sifat manusia memang dipenuhi _kontradiksi_. Aku sepertinya memang masih jadi bagian dari manusia itu.

"Lakukanlah dengan cepat," kataku sambil menatap bola matanya yang entah mengapa terlihat bergetar. "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Ia mengambil langkah ke depan, memperpendek jarak diantara kami berdua. Tidak jelas apa yang dipandanginya. Sejenak ia menatap wajahku, lalu menatap lantai, dilanjut ke langit-langit.

"Aku tidak bisa, Mark."

_Bajingan gila._

"Lucas!" aku meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang. Bisa kudengar suaraku sendiri menggema dalam hunian kosong ini. "Aku yang memintamu untuk melakukan ini," lanjutku sambil ikut memotong jarak. Kugenggam telapak tangan sedingin es itu.

"Mark, aku baru mengenalmu sebentar," katanya. Bisa kurasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Bisa kudengar suara nafasnya tak beraturan, sekali sesegukan dengan suara ingus yang tersedut.

"Kau bilang—" _Ah sial_.

Suaraku tercekat gara-gara dia.

"Mark, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau bilang ingin membantuku?!"

"Mark!"

Aku membatu saat ia ikut berteriak. Entah mengapa rasanya sesak, dibentak oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum kukenal dengan baik.

Oleh seseorang.

Orang yang baru jadi tempatku menyandarkan perasaan.

"Aku... Tidak bisa."

Kini dia yang membisu. Netra gelapnya menatapku lekat.

"Lucas," tanganku melingkari tubuhnya, "tolong akhiri rasa sakitku."

Kepalaku bersandar tepat di dada kirinya. Sangat jelas tiap detak jantungnya melompat menembus kaos kelabu dan jaket kulit hitam itu langsung ke arah gendang telingaku.

Ia memelukku. Ada tangis sendu yang tertahan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. _Sangat jelas._

Kuberi ia tanda, lalu kami melepaskan rangkulan satu sama lain.

Tanganku bergerak menyalurkan _totebag_ kumal padanya. Permintaanku ada _di dalam sana_.

"Aku akan menghitung mundur," bibirku berujar lagi, "lakukan sebelum hitunganku habis."

Dan Lucas hanya diam. "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun," lanjut bibirku terus berucap, "termasuk diriku."

"Apa sebaiknya aku berbalik dulu?" Aku terkekeh pelan. Namun saat kutatap wajahnya, ekspresi yang terlihat hanya muka datar dengan tatapan dingin.

Tanganku bergerak lagi. Aku cubit kedua sisi pipi yang dibasahi air mata itu. Menarik setiap ujungnya ke bawah lalu ke atas. "Ikutlah tersenyum. Aku tidak akan kesakitan lagi setelah ini. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan berbagi rasa sakitku denganmu."

Kuputar badanku membelakangi Lucas tanpa menambah jarak. Bisa kurasakan pakaian kami yang saling bersentuhan. Hawa panas tubuh kami juga tidak saling mendinginkan. Tanpa menunggu lama, bisa kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh kulit kepala beralaskan rambutku di belakang sana.

"Hei," entah mengapa aku menyapa. Sebuah jawaban yang kuharapkan sepertinya tidak akan terdengar. "Bukankah lebih baik dari sini?"

Aku menunjuk bagian samping kepalaku sendiri.

"Lima."

Benda itu berpindah posisi mencium pelipis kananku.

"Empat."

Ia memperpendek jarak lagi.

"Tiga."

Nafasnya semakin menderu.

"Dua."

Aku menutup kedua mataku.

"Sa—"

Suara ledakan keras memekakan telingaku, dilanjut dengingan tiada akhir.

Aku hilang keseimbangan. Bisa kurasakan sensasinya saat tubuhku _oleng_ ke samping.

Sama seperti saat aku terjatuh dari sepeda waktu kecil dulu. Entah bagaimana, saat itu, tiba-tiba aku sudah tersungkur di atas tanah.

Entah bagaimana, sekarang, tiba-tiba aku sudah dalam pelukannya lagi.

Lucas. Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat.

 _Oh, sayang_.

Kenapa ia menangis seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah memintanya untuk tersenyum?

**_—5, 4, 3, 2, 1_ **


End file.
